Flying Home
by MusicalTB2
Summary: One shot. Kayo is flying home from England when the plane she is in runs into trouble. Rated M for mature content and dark themes.


**AU: very dark in context, and only a one shot unless anyone wants me to extend it. Different pairing: Virgil/Kayo instead of my usual Scott/Kayo**  
**Not a kids story.**

Kayo was going back home to Tracy Island from her holiday in England visiting her father who was in retirement, she was sitting in the first-class waiting lounge at London Airport as trying to remain undercover, she had left Thunderbird Shadow back at base, she turned her chair on the other waiting passengers and activated her wrist communicator.

"Tracy Island?"

"Hey Kayo, you haven't boarded yet?"

"Nope, I'm still in the waiting room."

"I bet you're wishing you took your jet now?" Scott smirked at her from where he was sat on the sofa in the sunken lounge.

"You know I couldn't."

Scott chuckled, "how is your father?"

"He's fine, thank you. I'm so glad I got to tell him about Jeff in person, he's thrilled for you guys."

"Do you think he'll come back to the island after we get Dad back?"

Kayo shrugged, "he didn't say, he quite likes being undercover, all his stress has gone, and my uncle doesn't know where he is which he is also relieved about."

Scott smiled, "have a good flight, and be careful."

"I'm getting on a plane Scott, I'll be fine. See you at home."

"FAB."

"I'll keep in touch through John, OK?"

"OK, see you later."

Kayo sat back against her chair as an announcement rang through the room that first class passengers could begin boarding the plane, she got up and slung her backpack on around her shoulders and followed a small group of people down the tube to the waiting jet, she had her ticket checked and found her seat upstairs in the upper level, she got comfortable and waited for everyone to get seated in the standard class below. The jet took off at twelve on the dot and Kayo looked up at the screen showing their route to Sydney where she would be getting a pick up from Scott in Thunderbird 1, she closed her eyes as the plane leveled out and plugged in her ear phones losing herself in a playlist of Virgil's piano compositions he had recorded for her. Five hours later and the pilot announced they were about to fly over Russia, Kayo touched the display screen and checked what areas they were flying over when suddenly a man stood up and slammed the door to the first class area shut.

"Now, no-one move."

Kayo ignored the shouts around her and glared at the man, "what is going on?"

"This plane is landing in Uzbekistan. We're taking a detour."

"I'm guessing you're not alone then are you?"

"You are correct. Now, I suggest you be quiet, or you'll end up like those in standard class who won't be treated to such trust."

Up on Thunderbird 5, John checked Kayo's journey, suddenly her plane changed direction and he frowned, "International Rescue, we have a situation." Virgil's hands were a blur on the piano keys as he played his new composition, he closed his eyes with a smile and holding the pedal down, ran a glissando up the piano, John cleared his throat, "Virgil!"

Virgil jumped and looked up, "sorry John," he pushed the stool back and stood up, "what's wrong?"

"It's Kayo's plane, it's no longer following its original path."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound good," he looked up to the portraits as Scott entered the room, "Scott, Kayo's plane is on a new flight path."

"I'm going out there."

"No, not yet Scott, we don't know why it's changed path, it could simply be a weather change," John heard a beep and the other brothers looked at Kayo's portrait as it flashed, "emergency signal, get out there Scott."

"I'll go too, an emergency signal on a plane can only be one thing, sabotage," Virgil ran to his chute as Scott pulled his lamps down.

Kayo huddled with the other passengers next to the bar, "we'll be alright, help is on the way."

"There's been two shots already," their steward frowned, "people could be dying down there."

"Warning shots, let me deal with this guy then hide yourselves," Kayo narrowed her eyes at the single hijacker who was standing by the door with his hand on his belt, "don't move, anyone, or you might get hurt."

"Miss, be careful," the other steward placed her hand on Kayo's shoulder.

"I will. Right, here I go!" Kayo launched herself at the man and mounted his shoulders, he reached for his gun but her foot was tight against his hip, one of her hands clamped down over his mouth adjusting position so he couldn't bite her and gradually his breathing became more ragged before he passed out, Kayo jumped into a forward roll as he collapsed behind her and she ushered the passengers to keep quiet, "now listen to me. I need to make a call, please keep quiet or that door will be opened," she whispered and they nodded, "calling International Rescue, whisper your reply."

Scott grinned and answered lowering his voice to a whisper, "Kayo, thank goodness you're alright."

Virgil's voice joined the conversation, "why are we whispering?"

"This plane has been taken over by terrorists I think, Virgil. There are families on board, and I don't want them endangered further. Call the GDF to intersect this plane, we've got to get to Australia."

"Where are they taking the plane?" Scott whispered as he sent a message to John to call the GDF privately.

"Uzbekistan, we'll be there in two hours, within in that time violence could break out, hurry up guys."

"You'll be fine Kayo, we're on our way," Virgil grimaced, "they'll pay for this."

Kayo hung up the call and turned to the passengers, "that was International Rescue."

"You're Kayo! You're a member, aren't you?" A young man asked excitedly.

Kayo nodded, "yes, but please keep your voice down, I'm going to make my way to the cockpit. Stay here and don't move, I've got to go down to the other passengers."

"Alright, we'll look after everyone," the steward nodded, "everyone back in your seats and stay quiet," he turned back to Kayo, "International Rescue, our lives are in your hands."

Kayo sighed, "I know and this isn't going to be easy," she knelt beside the unconscious man and took his gun, then she got out a pill from the rucksack and pushed it down his throat, "this will keep him out for another hour. Over and out," she placed her finger on the trigger and eased the door open slipping out of it when the other guards' backs were turned. There was nowhere to hide on an airplane, and she begged silently that her brothers were on route. Unknown to her was the situation in the cockpit, it was much graver, the co-pilot was being held at gunpoint and the pilot was trying desperately to answer the radio.

"Attention flight AU640B, this is the GDF, change your path immediately."

"Answer that call and your co-pilot dies. Keep flying."

The pilot sighed as she held the wheel tighter, "the GDF don't give up, we have to answer them."

"Fire!" The General shouted into his phone.

Kayo almost screamed as one of the passengers got a bullet through the leg and she breathed deeply from where she was leaning against the kitchen area's wall, "come on Virgil," she peered out of one of the small windows and Thunderbird 1 flew past, "Scott."

One of the hijackers burst through the cockpit doors, "it's International Rescue, General, they'll shoot us down."

"Nonsense, there are people on board this plane. We land in an hour and a half's time, perhaps it's time to ditch this plane," The General knocked the pilot out to the ground and took her place as she was dragged out, "do with the co-pilot," he smirked as he heard a punch and a second body was dragged out.

Kayo ran down the aisle then fell against the seats hard as the plane turned into a nose dive, screaming deafened her mind but she kept pushing herself forward to the cockpit, the plane jerked suddenly and she guessed Thunderbird 2 had just fired her magnetic grabs onto the hull, without a second thought she shot the two guards in her way in the knees and shot a guy in the back crippling him, "keep holding Virgil, I'm going to the cockpit," she cried into her wrist communicator.

Virgil gritted his teeth together using all the thrust he could get from his ship, "F.A.B K."

Kayo pulled the cockpit door open, "this joyride is over!"

"Who are you?"

"International Rescue. Get out of this cockpit, now!

The General smirked as a gun was pressed to the back of Kayo's head and she dropped the gun she was holding, "I'm not going anywhere, and I suggest you don't move."

Scott tapped his foot impatiently on the rests in Thunderbird 1, "if we could get on board, we could help Kayo."

Colonel Casey frowned, "you can't get on board a plane in flight."

"We just need everyone to put their masks on so I can get through the door."

John smiled, "I can hack the display screens to give the passengers the heads up."

EOS blinked pink, "that's an arrestable offence."

"You have permission John," Colonel Casey nodded but her voice was stern.

"Transmitting the message now, get ready to zip line across Scott and I'll open the door," John typed fast and all screens on the passenger's screens above and in front of them flashed up to put their oxygen masks on, Kayo spotted it and locked herself in the cockpit with the hijackers which confused the guards outside, the emergency door opened and Scott zip lined in landing with a thud on the aisle, he looked around at the passengers wearing masks, "nice one Scott, I'm closing the door now."

Scott narrowed his eyes at the wounded guards Kayo had taken care of then ripped the door open to the cockpit, he knocked the gun out of the second hijacker's hand and Kayo stepped on his arm pinning him down on the floor, "get out of that chair, now."

"Two of you, but which one of you will actually challenge me?" The General sneered.

The GDF flier sided the jet, "give over the controls now, or we will open fire. Your guards are defeated, you can't dive that plane alone now."

The General frowned, "again, who will challenge me?"

Kayo nodded at Scott and he took her place as she whacked her hands against the side of The General's head knocking him out, she slipped into the chair and pulled the plane up before slowing down, "I will," she sighed, "phew."

Thunderbird 2 let go and Virgil flew alongside, he looked across to Kayo and smiled at her, "are you alright?"

Kayo nodded, "I'll be fine. Where are we landing?"

"We'll escort you to Sydney, the police are standing by to arrest the guards on board, tell the stewards to round them up," Colonel Casey replied, "disarm them too."

Scott straightened up and found some supplies to tie up the hijackers, "I'll check on the passengers with the stewards, we may need first aid assistance," he walked out to standard class and looked to the back where the first class passengers were offering assistance, "is anyone injured?"

"We have a woman here with a bullet wound in her leg, the bullet has gone through and she's bleeding out."

Scott knelt beside the young woman, "I can't do much else but put pressure on it, you'll be alright, just breathe deeply, OK?"

"OK," she panted, "it hurts so much."

"Shh it's alright, I'm going to wrap this around the wound to keep the blood in," he began wrapping her leg in a tight bandage and her husband gave her a sick bag as she paled, "sorry, this will hurt."

The other stewards tied up the injured guards and offered water to passengers who were shaking, Scott looked around at the plane just relieved that no-one had tried to fight the hijackers, there were a lot of blood stains from bullet wounds but thankfully no fatalities, the injured passengers were taken up to first class so they would get off the plane first and Scott went back to the cockpit to check on Kayo. Hours passed painfully by until at last, Sydney airport came into view and Virgil took control of Thunderbird 1 to go ahead and land, Kayo switched places with Scott who had more experience of flying jets and the wheels touched down gently, the plane slowed down and as soon as it had reached 100mph, police cars screamed round to escort it to a special area of the airport, the doors opened and ten heavily armored officers stormed into the plane to take the hijackers away.

"Well done International Rescue," Colonel Casey smiled as The General was dragged out still unconscious, "we've been tracking the movements of this group for a while now, and now we have them behind bars."

Kayo frowned, "I wish you had got them before they put innocent lives in danger," she watched the last hijacker leave and the medical crews run in as other officers took the uninjured passengers out through the rear doors.

"We're sorry, they were a very well hidden group of terrorists."

Kayo and Scott followed Colonel Casey out to the tarmac where the airport operator was being interviewed by the chief of police, Virgil ran over and embraced Kayo tightly, she nestled into his arms and the first class passengers looked over with a smile, "OK Virgil, you're almost suffocating me now."

Virgil smiled as he let go, "sorry, are you alright?"

"I wish I had done more."

"You did everything you could, you kept people safe and took down the criminals, those people on the plane owe you their lives," Virgil stroked her cheek and Scott smiled at them, "don't worry."

Kayo smiled up at him, "at home, Virgil."

Scott looked over at the terminal where ambulances were parked, "are we good to go home now?"

Colonel Casey nodded as her guards joined the police in searching the plane and beginning a cleanup operation, "yes, thank you for today International Rescue, I know it was a little out of your comfort zone, but that was quite an amazing rescue."

"See you on the next one," Scott shook her hand, "let's go you two. Virgil could you call John on the way back?"

"Sure thing. Kayo, do you want to come back with me?"

Kayo nodded, "please."

Scott smiled, "see you back at the ranch."

The Thunderbirds took off and Kayo settled into the soft co-pilot chair in Thunderbird 2, the cockpit smelt of home and Virgil's cologne and she smiled looking out at the blue sky, she stretched her legs out then hissed causing Virgil to look over in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I must've hit my leg against the chairs when the plane began the nosedive, I'm alright."

Virgil pressed the autopilot button in the centre of the wheel and left his seat, "let me look at it."

"You're supposed to be calling John."

"Please Kayo?"

"Uh, fine," Kayo sat up on the medical bed he had brought down and he rolled up her green jeans, "oh don't look so dramatic."

"Kayo, you're bleeding," he stood up and grabbed the first aid box quickly taking out some paper towels, "weren't you wondering why your leg was hurting?"

"I've got used to pain."

Virgil dampened the cloth in cream and wiped the blood off her leg making her wince, "this will help, then I'll put a plaster on it."

"I could do all of this by myself," she rolled her eyes.

"Stop moaning, you're secretly loving this," he propped her foot up on his thigh from how he was knelt on one knee.

Kayo smirked, "shut up," she ruffled his hair and he stood up, "done?"

"Yep, you're fit as a fiddle," he stuck the plaster on gently then helped her down from the bed, she rolled the jeans back down her leg as he sat back behind the wheel, "approaching the island, that was good timing."

Kayo sat down and strapped herself in for landing, "don't tell Scott I'm injured, or he'll fuss."

"He'll be preoccupied stressing."

Thunderbird 2 landed and the pair went to their rooms to get changed, when they entered the lounge, they found Scott talking to John about the mission, the eldest was pacing and Virgil dodged between him to sit down on the sofa as Kayo did the same.

"How could the GDF not keep tabs on that group, they are one of the most dangerous in the world?!"

"I know Scott, but they're now going to be locked up in a secure prison, we won't need to worry about them."

Scott looked back at Kayo who was sitting next to Virgil, "we could've lost Kayo today, and had she not been on board, all 450 or more passengers would have died."

John nodded, "I know Scott, I know. Let it go now please, our job is to rescue people not get involved with politics and we did save those people today. Well I say we, but I really mean Kayo."

Kayo smiled at him, "thanks John."

A GDF officer patrolled up and down the cells until Colonel Casey left and he walked up to The General's cell, he took his helmet off and tossed it aside angrily.

"I told you she was on board and you still failed, what were you thinking putting that plane into a nosedive?"

The General looked up, "you told us to kill her."

"Yes her, not everyone on board, all you had to do was to knock her unconscious and bring the plane to Uzbekistan so I could take her, we would have dealt with the passengers later."

"Sir, International..."

"International Rescue, yes yes. You should have been able to deal with them too, you'll be locked up for a long time, from now on I'm doing this myself. That organisation needs to be taken down once and for all, if I have to turn every member of the world council against them I will."

"Hood, please?"

"Forget it, you're nothing to me," he changed his disguise again into the GDF guard and walked away, "rot in hell."

Kayo walked down to the beach late that evening, the moon shone down turning the sand white and she spotted someone sitting looking out to the water, their back shimmered with light and from the broad shoulders she could tell it was Virgil.

"Hi Virgil."

"Kayo, are you alright?" He looked up then smiled as she sat down beside him, "nice dress."

"My leg was hurting so I thought a dress would help."

"Well done today."

Kayo sighed, "why was it my plane? It's very suspicious."

"What makes you say that?" Virgil asked, concern rising into his voice.

"We have enemies in this organisation, what if I was targeted?"

"No-one apart from us knew you were in England, you weren't targeted," his face fell as he spotted a tear roll down her cheek in the moonlight, "I'll go after anyone who would target you."

Kayo sniffed, "do you think my father is at risk?"

"Kayo, trust me, no-one is out to get you, today was unfortunate. Hijacks happen and it looks like it was poor security," he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her, "you don't have to take commercial jets for a while, you're perfectly safe."

Kayo lifted her head off his shoulder and gazed up at him, "am I safe? I was personally attacked, the way The General looked at me, I felt like he knew me."

"Hey hey, don't think like that, you're the only one who stood up to those terrorists, that was so brave and I'm proud of you," Virgil brushed his hand through her hair and she closed her eyes briefly, "they're locked away now, they won't be hurting any of us again."

Kayo pushed him down against the sand and kissed him, his hands held her in his arms and she paused to look down at him, "thank you."

Virgil smiled in the darkness and his eyes glittered with starlight, "I'll always be here for you Kayo."

"Let's go inside," she rocked back onto the balls of her feet and got up offering him her hand, she pulled him up and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked together, "that was a tough maneuver you pulled earlier with Thunderbird 2."

"I trust her to do what I want her to do, I wasn't sure about the nosedive, but the plane leveled out, sorry if that's what hurt you."

"I hurt myself before you pulled us back. I fell down the aisle, those chairs are solid metal," Kayo smiled as his fingers rubbed her shoulder.

"I think Scott is wishing he had done more."

"He zip lined into a plane going at 600mph, he's done more than enough, plus he saved me from a bullet through the head," she shuddered, "that was the first time I genuinely felt terrified."

"He wouldn't have let that happen, and neither would I."

"I'll be very happy to not do a rescue like that ever again," she pushed her bedroom door open, "I was in a good mood too, but then your music always has that effect on me."

Virgil smiled as he leant against her door frame, "that's why I made it for you."

"Don't hang around, come on," she pulled him inside by his collar and he kicked the door shut behind him.


End file.
